


F*ck me in the woods

by Bacco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Some art of Kakuzu f*cking Hidan in the woods





	F*ck me in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored https://twitter.com/BaccoArtBL/status/1116431489460260865


End file.
